The present invention relates to the field of modular, configurable, and extensible enclosures, which include pet enclosures.
Pet enclosures can be valuable to keep a pet safe from harm, from becoming lost, and/or to protect household artifacts, guests, and other animals from a pet's attention. A pet enclosure can be a standard part of a pet's habitat (i.e., many dogs often sleep in a cage) or can be used in special situations (e.g., traveling, having guests, etc.). Common pet enclosures include pet carriers, pet cages, and pet fences.
It can be a difficult challenge for pet owners to provide for both their personal comfort and their pet's comfort in regards to pet enclosures. Too small of a pet cage can severely restrict a pet's mobility and happiness. Too large of a pet cage can be unwieldy and cumbersome in a living space, especially for relatively cramped conditions, such as an apartment and/or condominium. This situation is exacerbated when multiple pets are involved, especially when these pets have to be separated from each other.
Additionally, an appropriate enclosure for a pet can vary based upon many non-static factors. For example, an enclosure size for a puppy or kitten is rarely appropriate for the same pet once it matures into a dog/cat. Additionally, when a person's living space changes (e.g., moving from an apartment to a house, from one apartment to another, etc.) desired characteristics for a pet enclosure can change in a corresponding fashion.
Most pet enclosures are relatively fixed structures. That is, even if they are able to be collapsed for storage, they are designed to be one size and configuration. As a result, when factors change, an owner is forced to either purchase a new and different pet enclosure or to continue to use an ill-suited one. Further, even a most suitable enclosure available can be less than ideal, as they are generally sold in fixed configurations, none of which may be optimal for a pet owner.